Brook
: The subject of this article is sometimes spelled "Brooke". is the musician of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a skeleton the Straw Hats found on board a ghost ship after drifting into the Florian Triangle. He is a Devil Fruit user who ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, and is undead, having been brought back into a pseudo-immortal state because of its powers. He is the ninth member of the Straw Hat crew, and the eighth to join Luffy's crew. He is also one of the two swordsmen onboard their current ship, with the other being Zoro. He fills the role of the long-awaited musician that Luffy wanted for his crew since his journey began. He has a bounty of 33,000,000. Appearance Before the Timeskip Brook is an extremely tall skeleton dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and cane. At 8' 8.5" in height, he is the tallest member of the Straw Hat crew. Despite having no skin, he still has an afro which he says is because his hair has very deep roots. Brook's style was that of a gentleman consisting of a coat, top hat, trousers and afro, which were black, while the inner linings of his coat were yellow-orange. The cravat that was tied in between his coat and around his neck was blue. The outer covering of Brook's cane sword which he carries was purple. Also, due to his many years of seclusion his clothes were somewhat tattered. After the Timeskip He has now changed to more colorful and high-end clothes, as though to represent a rock star. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design. During the Punk Hazard Arc, he wore a flashy stripped coat, after taking it from a member of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. While he was Alive Before his death, Brook was a tall, skinny man with a rather distinctive face. He had a slight goatee on his chin and some side burns. He typically wore shades. On his forehead was a scar that slightly resembles a diagonal omega sign (Ω). This scar was retained in his skeletal state as a distinctive crack across his skull. Brook's facial appearance, accompanied with his style of clothing, resembles a type of appearance that is commonly associated with various music artists such as Ozzy Osbourne, Jimi Hendrix, Slash, and other musical celebrities with similar features. References External Links *Shikomizue — Wikipedia article about the type of sword Brook uses. *Skeleton — Wikipedia article about skeletons in general. *Human Skeleton — Wikipedia article about the human skeleton. *Skeleton (undead) — Wikipedia article about animated skeletons. *Skeleton — Monstropedia article about animated skeletons. *Gentleman — Wikipedia article about the gentleman concept. *Slash — Wikipedia article about the real-life musician Brook resembles. Site Navigation de:Brook es:Brook fr:Brook it:Brook pt:Brook ro:Brook ru:Брук zh:布魯克 ca:Brook Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dead Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Rumbar Pirates Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Swordsmen Category:Hypnotists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:West Blue Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Florian Triangle Characters Category:Slaves